Doggie Kruger's Secret Shame
by SynjoDeonecros
Summary: A mysterious Alienizer from Doggie's past returns, with bizarre revenge goals for the Anubian Deka. Part 1 of a 3-part series.


WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This story, Bellerophan, and Takanta are all ©SynjoDeonecros. Doggie Krueger and the other Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger characters are ©Toei. This story contains graphic depictions of brutal, non-consensual sex between male characters. If you are underage or not interested in such content, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

Episode 1: Doggie Krueger's Secret Shame  
by SynjoDeonecros

Doggie Krueger awoke with a start. His body was tense and soaked with sweat, his fur giving off a wet sheen as it matted in places. Groaning, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked down, noticing his painfully erect member and the large puddle of cum he made through the damp sheets. He gave a faint whimper, flopping back down with a merfle. It wasn't exactly the actual dreams he's been having for the past couple of days that disturbed him, but rather the macabre eroticism behind them, the sickeningly sweet mixture of pain and pleasure he felt as he endured and enjoyed each and every one of the perversions he was forced to participate in the dreams. Shivering in a mix of delight and revulsion as he forced the images from his mind, Doggie rolled over onto his side, his thoughts focused on one thing: the blurry, half-seen figure who ravished him in the dreams, his face and general appearance incoherent, but his waist, groin, and buttocks vividly clear.

"...Hurry, team," he mumbled, his mind fighting back the cruel pleasures that it was forced to endure. "I dunno how much more of this I can take..."

It all started about two weeks ago. A small multitude of civilians, of various species and gender, were called in and arrested after they were caught performing various levels of sexual activity in public. A few were extreme enough to require medical attention, but none were severe enough to require harsh punishment. Strangely enough, when questioned, each one claimed the same thing: that they had been raped, over and over again, and were experiencing an aftershock of those rapes when they performed their acts of indecent behavior. Indeed, a thorough medical examination of the civilians found evidence of rape, but they all appeared self-inflicted. But it was the brain scans that sealed the case, revealing highly distorted brain patterns in all of the citizens involved, and an elevated level of sexual endorphins (and equivalents) in their blood stream. Further questioning of the now-victims revealed a common link; a newly-opened virtual brothel that they had all visited recently, which touted the most realistic virtual sexual experience ever. The night after their first visit, the victims started having intense sexual nightmares, and that's when they said the rapes started. It is from here the Space Police began their investigation.

"A serial rapist, invading the dreams of people?" pondered Jasmine, shuddering reflexively at the thought of such a foul experience.

"Oh, not another Mime, I hope," whined Umeko, rubbing her eyes nervously.

"Nonsense," Tetsu snapped, waving his finger around matter-of-factly. "The methods are similar, but not exact. Someone like Mime wouldn't be able to control a person, like that."

Doggie looked around, studying his team carefully as they argued over who the culprit was and how to proceed with their capture. 'A serial rapist who preys on the dreaming? Now why does that sound familiar?' He idly typed in a few commands, browsing through the criminal database as he let his mind wander. He tapped a key, freezing on one particular criminal: a red and black anthropomorphic Cerberus, looking remarkably similar to Doggie but from a different, yet related, species. Hellsanubin Seijin Bellerophan, charged with 22 accounts of memory invasion and rape, his unique ability allowing him to 'infect' a person with his memory signature through a chemical in his musk and semen, allowing him to not only feel the other person's arousal, but to also heighten it and manipulate his victim's thoughts and feelings to remove their inhibitions. Though he was arrested, he was not approved for deletion, his unique power apparently affecting him just as much as his victims. In reality, he was just a lonely and love-lost fellow who unknowingly manipulated those around him in his pursuit for true love. He was supposedly rehabilitated and released, but now Doggie started to wonder if that was the case...

"Boss!"

Doggie snapped awake from his musings and looked up, only to see his team staring at him, oddly.

"Boss," Ban asked, irritated. "Do you have a clue as to what's going on?"

Doggie blinked and shook his head, shutting the screen off before standing. "A few, but they would mean nothing if we don't investigate this. One of us will have to go undercover to this brothel and see what goes on in there, and as I am the only one out of us that is old enough to do so, I will go."

Again, Tetsu waved his finger around, stubbornly. "Nonsense. It's too risky. We need you here, in case any more Alienizers decide to infiltrate the base. I have trained for such an operation. I should be the one to go."

Umeko mimicked Tetsu's gesture, frowning. "That is also nonsense. You are a well-known Tokkyou. If the criminal is there, he could easily detect you, especially if he has Agent Aburera helping him. Besides, I'm almost old enough AND the master of disguise, here, AND I've already endured something similar with Mime. I should go."

Jasmine shook her head and turned Umeko around, forcing the two friends to face each other. "We nearly lost you that time, Umeko, and besides, as an ESPer, I'm better equipped to face such an opponent."

Doggie growled low in his throat, annoyed by the bickering his team was doing over his decision. Finally, he snapped, slamming his hand palm-first onto his desk in frustration. "ENOUGH!" He waited until everyone stopped talking and gave him their attention, their expressions frozen in shock. "As your commanding officer, I have authority over who goes on this mission, and my decision is final. If you do not like it, then your protests will be duly noted, and I'll be waiting for your resignation when I get back. Is that understood?"

The team looked at him, mouths agape, before composing themselves and saluting an acknowledgment. Nodding carefully, Doggie sat back down, rubbing his temples wearily before speaking again.

"Hoji, you and Tetsu scan the database for any and all similar cases, and break them down into groups. Analyze them as thoroughly as you can. Sen, Jasmine, you stay with Swan and see if you can't find anything more about how this criminal invades a person's mind and controls them. If I'm right in my suspicions, and I end up succumbing to the criminal's spell, as well, we'll need that data to bring me out. Ban, Umeko, you scout around for any other victims. Gather as much information as you can, and keep your eyes open. The criminal may realize we're on to him, and start invading more people's minds, to keep us occupied. Now, move out!"

The team nodded and left, passing Swan as they headed off to do their assigned tasks. She looked back at them, a look of concern on her face. Even without being there to hear Krueger's decision, she knew what had transpired, just then, and she didn't like it. She knew, from the moment they first learned about the true nature of the crimes being committed, that Doggie would throw himself into it far more than usual. Sighing, she walked into the command room, carrying her usual tray of tea with her and setting it on the central console. She stared at Doggie, frowning a bit in concern, and picked up one of the mugs.

"Thank you, Swan," Doggie muttered, not looking up at her, "but I'm not in the mood right now for tea."

Furrowing her brow, Swan walked over to Doggie and placed the mug beside him. "With a case such as this, it will do you no good to be tense, Doggie."

"I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN TEA!" Doggie snapped, slamming his hand onto the console again, this time with enough force to knock the mug onto the floor with a crash. Swan stepped back, startled, her eyes darting between the enraged Krueger and the broken mug on the floor. Rarely has she seen Doggie this mad, before, and it confirmed her worst suspicions.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

Doggie looked at her, steadily, for a brief moment, then stood up. "I've got a job to do, Swan. If you'll excuse me..."

Swan grabbed Doggie by the collar and yanked him back down into his chair, furious. "Not in your condition. You know who it is, and you are letting your past cloud your judgment. As a friend as well as your chief medical officer in this branch, I am relieving you of duty until further notice."

"Swan..." Doggie snarled, fuming.

"You know procedures, Doggie. You are off the case, as of right now. Now go home and get some rest."

Doggie growled in his throat, pissed as all hell. He wanted to argue with Swan. He really did. But she was right; these recent crimes struck to close to home for him. Maybe he was letting his past get to him. Regardless, however, of what he thought, Swan was pulling rank on him, and he was in no position to dispute her decision. With a heavy sigh, he nodded and stood up, gathering up his SP License as he turns to leave.  
"Swan...I'm..."

Swan put her finger to his lips, silencing him. "You don't need to apologize, Doggie. I understand this is difficult for you. But you have a capable team on this assignment, and you know they will do their best to bring this criminal to justice." She smiled warmly at him, causing him to blush and smile back, weakly. "I will let them know of your absence. In the meantime, get some rest, and leave the case to us."

"Roger, Swan-chan. But I will expect you to call me if I am needed."

"Of course, though I don't think that will be necessary."

Doggie's smile turned bitter, but nodded, nonetheless before leaving, 'Sometimes,' he thought to himself as he headed toward the elevator, 'I don't know why I put up with her...'

At that same moment, deep in another part of town, Agent Aburera was having a conversation of his own. The large bat-like Alienizer hung upside-down from his perch in one of the cities many warehouses, staring at a readout that was super-imposed on the curved glass of the jar-like dome over his head.

"I must admit," he chuckled coyly, "even I couldn't come up with a better plan for destroying the Dekarangers and their commander. Why crush them with brute force, when you can discredit their integrity? ...Oh, yes, I know you're doing this out of revenge, that's why I offered my assistance. I've had too many of my sales go south because of that flea-bitten mongrel and his candy-colored clown troupe...As long as you can make the payments, I will provide you with whatever you need."

Just then, a small, blue and black humanoid appeared beside Aburera, reporting something to him in a strange, alien language. Aburera nodded and responded in the same dialect, invoking a nod from the humanoid before it disappeared again.

"It seems Doggie Krueger is headed your way, alone and defenseless...Yes, I'm sure he suspects, but I believe we can both agree that it would be no fun if he didn't...Don't worry, my friend. You are in good hands. You will get your revenge, I guarantee it..."

Doggie looked around, amazed at how lost he had gotten himself in such a short amount of time. Well, not exactly lost; he had patrolled the city enough times as a Dekaranger to know each and every alleyway like the back of his hand. Still, it was his own mistake for deciding to walk home instead of taking his car like he normally did, the wandering he allowed himself to do in his mind translating into physical wandering that took him grossly off-course from his intended destination. But he didn't mind all that much; Swan had ordered him to relax, and the cool, crisp mid-autumn air helped cool his nerves. Despite all this, however, he couldn't take his mind off the case. He was so sure Bellerophan was behind the rapes. The methods were just too similar to be anyone else. He thought back, deep within his past memories, to when he first encountered Bellerophan. He could remember it all very clearly: the stake out, the meeting, the throes of decadence he felt as he realized he had let his guard down and had been infected by Bellerophan's influence, the torturous nights and days as he struggled against the sheer eroticism that he was forced to endure, fighting to be free of it, but secretly...

He snapped awake at that though, eyes wide in realization. Of course, why didn't he see it before? He pulled out his SP License to call Swan and fill her in on this new development, when he felt something strike him from behind, knocking him over and causing his License to fly out of his grasp. Picking himself off the pavement, he looked up to see a small troop of Anaroids surround him, in the middle a lone Batsuroid holding his License, teasingly. Growling in rage, Doggie lunged at the blue-headed robot, only to be blocked by the surrounding Anaroids as he watched the Batsuroid take off down the street.

'Not good,' he thought, as he stared down the group of silver-headed robots circling him. It seems his suspicions were correct: Bellerophan was the one behind the rapes, knowing that Doggie would come after him. And if he had mecha-humans at his disposal... 'Then that means he's come into contact with Agent Aburera. Shit, not good at all.'

Steeling himself for the fight to come, Doggie suddenly looked up, past the Anaroids, and pointed, eyes wide in relief. "Ban! Sen! Hoji! Jasmine! Umeko! Tetsu!"

The Anaroids followed his gaze, confused. There was no one there. Doggie grinned as the Anaroids scratched their heads, still wondering what the Anubinoid saw. That was all the distraction he needed. He leaped over them, running along a few of the mecha-humans' heads as he escaped their clutches. Dropping to the ground a few feet from the group of enemies behind him, Doggie ran after the Batsuroid, leaving the perplexed and angry Anaroid mob to give chase.

The Batsuroid was surprisingly easy to follow and keep up, stopping momentarily to let Doggie catch up to it before darting off again, waving around his License mockingly each time. It was clear that it was ordered to lead him somewhere, but where? Taking out his SP Shooter, he blasted the trailing Anaroids behind him when they got too close, at the same time keeping an eye out for the elusive blue-headed robot. He knew he was walking into a trap, but that couldn't be helped, now; he had to figure out where they were leading him, and get back his License. Now that Aburera's part in Bellerophan's crimes has been confirmed, this proved to be a whole new bowl of kibble for the SPD commander.

Eventually, the blue-headed robot stopped in a back alley, stooping down low as if lying in wait for his prey. As it looked around, Doggie crept around the corner, keeping himself steadily out of the machine's sight, his weapon at the ready. As soon as the Batsuroid turned away from him, he aimed and fired, blasting it solidly in the back. It turned back around, only to get more gunfire in its face, sending it reeling and knocking Doggie's License out of its hand. A deep, menacing growl rumbling in his throat, Doggie kept shooting, only letting up once the Batsuroid crumpled in a heap, exploding violently as its systems failed. Grunting in satisfaction, Doggie walks over to his dropped License, only to curse under his breath as he saw how damaged it had become in the fracas. No henshin, no calling for help, not even a blip from the diagnostics. As dead as the Batsuroid who stole it.

It was only then that he realized where he was at: right in front of a small, seedy-looking store, neon signs flickering gravely as they advertise virtual sex in a myriad of different languages. Doggie gasped, though not with any real emotion. 'So, Bellerophan wants to play dirty, eh?' he thought to himself, sternly. 'Okay, then. Let's play.' Pocketing his License and resetting his weapon, he slowly slipped into the building, steeling himself for what laid ahead.

Inside, the faint but unmistakable smell of sex-musk wafted through the air as Doggie stalked the aisles of the otherwise-ordinary porn shop, tense with anticipation. 'So this is the scene of the crime,' Doggie thought to himself, snorting a cloud of musk from his sensitive nose as he forced himself not to get aroused by the smell. 'Seems rather innocent enough.' Of course, in his line of work, appearances were always deceiving. Surveying the scene with extreme scrutiny, he found nothing out of the ordinary; no secret panels, no seals in the walls, no unusual vents, nothing that would stand out even the slightest. This worried him: if it was so ordinary, why would the Batsuroid lead him here? Pocketing his piece, Doggie folded his arms in disturbed thought, his mind struggling to stay focused on the subject at hand instead of the primal arousal that the musky air triggered...

'Waitaminite...' Doggie sniffed the air, savoring each scent like a fine wine taster. Yes, the musk content had definitely increased. Subtly, but still detectable, and it was not caused by his own growing arousal. His nose was sensitive enough to discern between his own smell and that of the air around him, and it was definitely the latter that was growing. Gasping in realization, he ran for the door, only to hear it lock firmly just as he grabbed the handle. As if on cue, thick iron screens slammed shut in succession over the windows, trapping him inside. 'Clever,' he mused, his mind growing more fuzzy from lust as the musk in the air grew thicker. 'Lure me into a false sense of security with a perfectly innocent set up, then trap me inside until I've been fully saturated with Bellerophan's musk. No way to call for help, no way to morph...a sitting duck, just like last time.' Growling in rage, he pulled out his SP Shooter and aimed it at the door, firing a short burst of shots that ricocheted off the thick material, forcing him to duck as they flew past him and into the wall behind him.

By that time, the mixture of lack of oxygen and his own animalistic lust was making him lightheaded, causing him to groan and shake his head, struggling to stay conscious. A soft crackling caught his ears, though in his current state, he was unsure if he had actually heard it or not. A voice, grossly distorted and eerie, chuckled, menacingly.

"It's about time I caught up to you, Doggie Kruegr," the voice said, the owner's glee palpable through it. "My little lost plaything, you were always the best...now it's time to play again. And this time, I'm playing for keeps..."

The mocking laughter of the voice echoed in Doggie's ears as he felt himself pass out, breathing a strangled "Be...lle...ro...phan..." before slipping into darkness.

And so it was that Doggie Krueger, Jigoku no Banken and commanding officer of the SPD Earth Branch, was once again the unwilling sex slave to Hellsanubin Seijin Bellerophan. He was found, later that day, dumped in front of the Deka Base by personnel, who immediately rushed him to the infirmary. Swan was shocked to see Doggie in his current condition, but was more angered by how perfectly their new enemy had planned things. The rest of the team arrived minutes after Doggie awoke, distraught that their commander was targeted and beaten so easily. When Tetsu reported that they had found a similar string of cases reported on Anubis, Doggie sighed and finally came out:

Years ago, while he was still a cadet, he was on that same case, having been vacationing on Anubis during that time and had offered his services to the Dekas on call there. It was during a stakeout at one of the hot spots for the criminal when it happened. Doggie, young and naive, was playing the part of the hopeful victim, when he met him: Hellsanubin Seijin Bellerophan, a fiery member of an offshoot of Anubinoid who had long ago migrated to a distant, hell-like planet. On that world, they had evolved into the red-furred three-headed hell-hound creatures they were today, the environment of their new home turning them decadent and primal. Bellerophan had lured him to a nearby restroom, promising a good time and the possibility of more, down the road. Doggie had, of course, played along, but the moment the entered one of the stalls, and he felt the first deep, passionate kiss on his muzzle, all thoughts of his mission fled his mind, and he was nearly lost in the new sensations he was feeling as the Hellsanubinoid kissed, licked, and fondled him, more affectionately and loving than any regular rapist would. It took a full ten minutes before he came to his senses, but by that time, his team had already determined to move in and help. Almost reluctantly, he slammed the cuffs on Bellerophan, revealing his true identity to the alien before his teammates burst into the restroom, grabbing the Hellsanubinoid to cart him away. Despite this, Bellerophan crooned to Doggie, impossibly growing hotter at the thought of having seduced a police officer, let alone a member of the Space Police, and remarking at how Doggie was the best, by far, of all of his 'lovers', and that he couldn't wait to spend more time with him. Doggie, confused and angry over his lapse of judgment, didn't realize what the alien had meant by that, until the method of his crimes was revealed. For the next few days, Doggie was kept in isolation while a method of freeing him from Bellerophan's mind-control could be found. However, each and every second of those days were torture to the Anubinoid, each moment he let his mind wander allowing the then-unconscious Bellerophan to toy with him, invading his dreams and forcing him to do many terrible things. Tied up, teased, dominated, he was Bellerophan's bitch, in his own uncontrolled mind, sometimes gentle, usually rough, and the most disturbing part was, he had enjoyed each and every minute of it. It all ended, just as sudden as it had started, but afterwards, he was left a nervous wreck, having to receive counseling and even transferred under his then-commanding officer Numa-O for protection for weeks until he was deemed fit enough to return to duty. Although they had eventually found a way to dampen Bellerophan's powers to make him less of a threat to himself and others, how Doggie himself was able to break free of the Hellsanubinoid's control remained a mystery.

Until now. Doggie confessed that it was his own doing, not those of the medical technicians, that freed him from the mind game that he was forced into. During their last session in his mind, Doggie had sternly told Bellerophan that, although he did indeed enjoy the new feelings and experiences he was forced to endure, he did not want any of it, and could not love any man, let alone one who forced themselves onto him like Bellerophan did. Bellerophan, it seems, was deeply hurt by this, and though he obviously didn't want to, he released control of Doggie's mind, soulfully apologizing for his actions. Up until now, it seems, the general consensus was that the drugs that the technicians had given Doggie had helped, but in reality, all they did was eliminate the chemicals in his system that Bellerophan infected him with through his musk, after the Hellsanubinoid broke their psychic link. He also, sheepishly, admitted that, during his stay in protective custody under Numa-O, the now-SPD Supreme Commander had let him service him, understanding his need for release as part of the healing process from his ordeal. He shivered at the thought of the alien's return, now convinced that he had set up the rapes to regain possession of his 'prized pet'.

Letting his confession sink into his team for a few minutes, Doggie breathed a sigh of relief, expressing his gratitude that, as he could sense that Bellerophan hadn't taken control over his dreams yet, the medicine the doctors had used to cleanse his system of the offending transmitters could be used immediately and prevent him from relapsing back into the Hellsanubinoid's influence. However, Swan grimly informed him that, while he was out, she had already administered the maximum dosage of the drugs, and have gotten no response from them. Doggie gasped in alarm, clearly shaken at this new development. Umiko asked Swan if the chemicals used by Bellerophan had changed any since his capture to make them impervious to the drugs, but she shook her head, stating that while it was possible, the last medical report on him in the database, made quite recently, didn't indicate as such. What was worse, Bellerophan's recent victims had started slowly falling into a death-coma, one by one, just moments before Doggie was found. This put Doggie on alert, his pace quickening as he realized what this meant: it wasn't just Bellerophan that was after him. Gritting his teeth in determination, he ordered his team to continue their search, giving them permission to dig as far back into his history as needed. This wasn't just an attack on him; it was an attack on his life, and they needed to find out who it was, where they were, and what they wanted, before the perpetrators fulfilled their purpose with him. Saluting in agreement, the team left the infirmary, leaving Doggie alone and worried with a concerned Swan.

Since then, Doggie was kept under close surveillance while his team was searching day and night for any clue to the identity of his stalker. They had been unsuccessful, so far, and each moment wasted was another moment he was under the mercy of Bellerophan and whoever was controlling him. He could feel the mystery person watching them in his dreams, even felt him join in, sometimes, always rougher and more fierce than Bellerophan usually was. It was always the same: he was the pet, they were the masters. He was always naked, a chain attached to his collar, his hands locked together by his own handcuffs, always kneeling in submission at their feet, forced to nibble and suck on their groins, and bend over to take a multitude of foreign objects up his rectum. Always a mixture of pain and pleasure, but more pain than pleasure when the mystery suspect took his turn. It was almost like the man wanted to fuck Doggie to death, his ass raped raw and his muzzle bruised and bleeding from the forceful, wanton thrusts of the unknown rapist. Though he always stopped before he got too far, allowing Bellerophan to comfort him and allow him to recover, for the next time. Exactly as it was the last time, but with a new face, new sensations, new pain.

And time was running out. Already, Doggie could feel the mystery rapist grow more and more forceful, more brutal, eventually switching to more extreme forms of sexual torture: bloodsports, mutilation, asphyxiation. Spiked dildos up the ass, power drills down the urethra, a hand choking him as he was muzzle-fucked. During these times, he could feel Bellerophan watching, but the Hellsanubinoid was somehow barred from interfering, which frightened him more. Whoever was doing this to him, wanted them both to suffer, and would probably kill Bellerophan once he got done with him. The guy had so much control over the situation, he had purposely kept his identity from both Doggie and Bellerophan, his image always blurring when they looked above his waist. The voice was distorted, as well, his mind unable to properly identify it.

But still, he was given time to recover, and he welcomed them, now viewing Bellerophan as a fellow victim and friend, and giving him just as much support and comfort as the Hellsanubinoid gave him, Bellerophan was always so gentle, even when he was rough. The feather-light touch when he caressed Doggie's skin, the firm, confident grip he had when he was slamming hard into Doggie's tailhole, all were comforting, strengthened by a feeling of sympathy, anticipation and...love? Doggie gasped, this realization heightening his arousal for his fellow Anubinoid. Yes, love. Bellerophan had always said that he was the best, and even though he knew the reasons behind the Hellsanubinoid's first rapes, he refused to acknowledge it until now. Bellerophan loved him, and had sought him out because of that love. And deep down, he realized, that he loved him back. Not in the same way as Swan, but then again, his relationship with Swan had never really gone past that of friends and fellow associates. Perhaps he could never love Swan like this, and she knew it. That's why she always teased him so. That love was pure, innocent, unblemished by complications such as lust. But this...this was also pure, but in a different way. Decadent, primal, lustful. Everything that his relationship with Swan was not, and he reveled in it. Perhaps...

Perhaps would have to wait, for once again, Bellerophan was shunted off, and the mystery rapist had returned, grabbing Doggie by the throat and squeezing so hard, he panted heavily, unable to breathe.

"It's been fun, my pet," the mystery rapist said, snarkily. Stroking his enormous length, mockingly, he squeezed Doggie's throat again, eliciting a gasp from the Anubinoid before shoving his thick meat in, groaning at the sensation. Instantly, he began brutally thrusting into Doggie's muzzle, driving his head painfully into his groin with his free hand while the one around his neck tightened even more. Doggie's vision was hazing, the lack of oxygen in his own mental image causing his real mind to shut down. 'This is it,' he thought, grimly. 'I'm going to die...' And his team was still unable to find his assaulter. It was too late for anyone to help him, now...

NO! He forced himself to stay awake, in his mind, fighting through the pain in his muzzle and neck, and his wooziness. He had to fight, somehow. For his team, for himself, for Bellerophan, he had to endure.

The rapist looked down at Doggie, chuckling in amusement as the Anubinoid gained a second wind, and started fighting his grip, futilely. "Oh, still feisty, as always, eh, Krueger?" He gave a mocking laugh, broken up with moans of grotesque pleasure as his climax neared its peak. "Good. I've waited an eternity to break you, Doggie, just as I did last time..."

Doggie gasped at the rapist's comment, shocked. So his mystery assailant was someone from his past, as well? But who? He snarled as he thought back, trying to piece together the puzzle. Someone who knew and hated him, and knew of his ordeal with Bellerophan...His eyes snapped open, horrified. No, it can't be...!

A vision from the past, his first day at the counselor. His confession to the psychologist, a thin, bony draconic figure that was much stronger than he appeared. The inhuman gaze the man gave him as he locked the door, his only escape route out of the office, and unzipped his pants. The vague threat of bodily harm should he tell anyone what happened. The rapes, the beatings, the cold indifference on the counselor's face as he sexually brutalized the young cadet...

"Takanta..." he whispered around the assailant's cock, causing him to flinch back, startled. With a mighty howl of fury, he clamped his teeth sharply onto the rapist's flesh, severing his penis at the base and causing its owner to cry out in pain. Spitting the offending member out of his mouth, Doggie, swung his shackled arms up, knocking himself out of the assailant's grip and forcing him backwards as he fully stood up, snapping free from his restraints in a show of determined strength.

"Dranconis Seijin Takanta!" he growled, staring down his captor without fear. "I should have known you were behind this!"

Takanta frowned and dispelled the fog that had blurred his image to Doggie and Bellerophan, revealing himself fully. He stood there, gritting his teeth in enraged pain, his groinal slit dripping blood. "I warned you what would happen if you told anyone about me! Because of you, I got expelled from the space police! I can't even get a job as a school counselor because of you! YOU RUINED ME, DOGGIE KRUEGER!"

Doggie took a step forward, pointing at Takanta accusingly. "You ruined yourself, Takanta. True, there wasn't enough evidence to arrest you for it, but at least my testimony ensured that no more cadets would suffer at your hands, you sadist bastard!"

"Curse you, Doggie Kruger!" Takanta spat, red-eyed. "If you had just kept your mouth shut like you were supposed to..."

"Cut the bullshit, Takanta!" Doggie interrupted, hearing enough. "Raping cadets like they were sex toys, paying Agent Aburera to track me down, using my own past against me! UNFORGIVABLE!"

Snarling in rage, Doggie reached behind him, pulling out his License from the ether and going through the motions needed to morph. With a shout of "Emergency! Dekamaster!", Doggie was enveloped in a bright light, which coalesced into his Dekaranger uniform, his helmet appearing around his head with a subsequent shout of "Face On!" Doggie, now in full Dekamaster gear, looked over his foe carefully, smirking to himself with some satisfaction as Takanta stammered and took a step back, in fear.

"Impossible!" the Dranconian sputtered, incredulously. "I control everything here! Only things that arouse us should be able to manifest, here! HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGE?"

Doggie chuckled, tapping his helmet confidently. "Didn't you know, Takanta? Fighting crime and taking out scum like you always gives me a big boner. That, " he blushes, "and I find the uniforms rather sexy, myself. Except for one thing..." With one last tap, the faceplate of Doggie's helmet extended, until it perfectly contoured to his muzzle. "There, that's better," he sniffed, wrinkling his nose as it finally was able to breathe normally in his mask. "I've got to talk with Swan about fixing that."

Shrieking in panicked rage, Takanta summoned a legion of Anaroids and Batsuroids around him, ordering them to attack with a squeal. Doggie wasted no time. Unsheathing his sword and powering it up, he rushed in, cutting down a dozen of the mechanical men with one swipe. With another, he took out a half dozen more, each swing of his mighty weapon slicing through the throng of mechanical grunts like a hot knife through butter. With one final swing, he slashed through the last of them, the entire group exploding in a huge fireball behind him. Left with nowhere to run and no more robots to stand between him and his infuriated prey, Takanta backed away, trembling in fright as Doggie whipped out his License and pointed it straight at the Dranconian.

"Dranconis Seijin Takanta!" Doggie growled, sternly. "For the crimes of assault on a police officer, subjugation of an alien to use his power in revenge, and the rape and murders of dozens of innocents, Judgment!"

Flicking a switch on his License, Doggie triggered its Judgment Mode, catching Takanta in its field. Gritting his teeth in anticipation, he gave a short chuckle as, after a few moments, the License cleared Takanta for deletion. Returning his License to its holder, he steadied his sword for the final slash that would end Takanta's control over him and Bellerophan.

'Wait, Doggie!" Takanta pleaded, giggling hysterically at the License's decision. "Think about what you're doing! This is YOUR mind, remember? Your judgment was biased by your hatred for me! Besides, if you take me out in here, you also take out your precious Bellerophan!"

Doggie hesitated for a second, thinking over Takanta's words, but realized just in time that he was being tricked, striking down a firebolt that the Dranconian had spat out at him in his moment of weakness. "You are wrong, Takanta. My mind, my heart believes in justice. Even in my anger for what you've done, I cannot deny your right to a fair judgment. So if you are confirmed for deletion in here, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be cleared for deletion in the real world, as well. As for your second claim, you have always kept your mind separate from mine and Bellerophan's, not allowing us to see your true form or strike out against you, until now. So, I am certain, that if you have no power over my mind now, you have no power over Bellerophan's, either."

Takanta whimpered, startled that Doggie had called his bluff, so easily. Sputtering wildly, he finally managed a "Damn you!" before charging at the Anubinoid, blind to all but his anger. Doggie grunted and readied his sword, running full-tilt towards his assaulter. With a cry of "Vega SLASH!", he intercepted Takanta with his blade, cutting him in two with a fiery cut across the abdomen. Gasping, startled, Takanta crumpled to the floor, hissing out a death threat before his memory-self disintegrated. Smiling smugly, Doggie gave a thumbs-down, a curt "Got you!" sliding under his breath before he turns to see the remains of his enemy. "No criminal can escape the Jigoku no Banken," he spat at the empty space Takanta used to be, his voice dripping with acid.

A whimper caught his attention, just then, and he turned back around, powering down as he saw Bellerophan curled up in a fetal position a few yards away. Running to his companion, he cradled the Hellsanubinoid in his arms, nuzzling softly into the crook of his many necks. "It's okay now," he said, smiling tiredly yet sweetly. "That bad man won't bother you, anymore."

Bellerophan looked up at him, whimpering painfully. "Doggie...he...he made me...oh, Doggie..." He buried his heads into Doggie's chest, his entire body shaking with sobs.

Doggie patted him on the back, comfortingly. "I know, I know. But it's over, now. He won't be back for you. I'll make sure of it."

Bellerophan sniffed and nodded, relieved. "Are you sure?"

Doggie nodded. "I'm sure. I won't forgive those who hurt the ones I love..."

Bellerophan looked up at him, startled. "You...you love me?"

Doggie blinked, confused, but composed himself and nodded. "Yes, I love you. I love you so much..."

Smiling happily, Bellerophan hugged Doggie tightly, a pleased sigh escaping his lips. "Thank you..."

And with that, Bellerophan was gone, vanished into thin air, before Doggie himself woke up, finding himself in his own bed, his eyes wet with tears. Smiling, Doggie brought a hand to his chest, hugging himself tenderly, before a ring from his bedside table jolted him out of the moment. Looking down, he saw his License, now long fixed, flashing as its phone setting rang again. Steeling himself, he picked it up and opened it, bringing it to his muzzle.

"Krueger here, what's up?"

"Boss! This is Ban. Come to the base, quick!"

Concern creased his features as he heard those words, unsure of what they meant. "Alright, I'll be there shortly.

Doggie stood there, his body rigid and his mind blank with shock. He couldn't believe it. He had not fought so hard for it to turn out like this. In front of him, laying peacefully in an infirmary bed, was Bellerophan, asleep but not conscious, with a smile adorning his three muzzles and a slight bulge developing between his legs.

Doggie had arrived just after the rest of the team got there, and he demanded an explanation. As Hoji revealed, they had discovered the report Doggie had given to his superiors about Takanta, and realizing Takanta was the same counselor he had went to as part of his recovery from his prior incident with Bellerophan, they made the same connection he did. Tracking him through the Space Police database, they found Takanta holding himself at a seedy motel, Bellerophan kept sedated in a cot in the bedroom, a machine hooked up between him and Takanta which allowed Takanta to invade Doggie's and the other victims' minds through Bellerophan. They had busted in on him just as he apparently awoke from the trance he had put himself into in order to torture Doggie mentally, complaining about his plans always being ruined by "that damn flea-bitten cum-slut". They confronted him, but he ran out through a window in the bedroom, and was eventually judged and deleted by Ban and Tetsu while the rest of the team got Bellerophan back to base. However, all throughout the trip, Bellerophan didn't wake up, and even now, he slumbered, unable to be brought out. This startled Doggie the most, wondering mournfully whether Takanta was right about what he said in the dream, but Jasmine shook her head; the coma was voluntary, the guilt of his powers having been used once again to hurt the one he loved proving too much for the Hellsanubinoid to bear. Though it's unknown, as of now, whether or not there will ever be a chance of bringing him out of his eternal slumber, he was happy, now, his mind filled with perpetual dreams of he and Doggie making sweet, sensual love to each other forever and ever.

Doggie, overcome with emotion, knelt down at the side of Bellerophan's bed, and took his hand into his own, squeezing it gently.

"I love you, Bellerophan," he whispered to the comatose Hellsanubinoid, softly, fighting back tears. "And I'll be waiting for you, for as long as it takes."

Finally breaking down, Doggie laid his head down on the chest of his lover, his secret shame, and cried.

The End.


End file.
